


like blood rushing through you

by strawberricream



Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, F/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: au where issei goes to university in tokyo; he and tetsu are tattoo enthusiasts
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: it's a tricycle 🚴💨 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918579
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	like blood rushing through you

**Author's Note:**

> au where issei goes to university in tokyo; he and tetsu are tattoo enthusiasts

“shh, quiet down, baby, you don’t want him hearing you, do you?”

you shake your head, hands coming up to cover your mouth as tetsurou grinds the head of his cock against the folds of your oversensitive pussy. he rubs it against your clit, watching the way your brows knit together from the overstimulation.

tetsurou finished his last final this morning and immediately came back to his dorm room to devour you as you waited for him. not that you’d complain but you also didn’t want his roommate, your other boyfriend to hear.

said roommate and boyfriend was a tall, dark, messy haired issei issei. you thought they were distant relatives when you first met him; they carried a similar snarky, confident aura that faded into a heart of gold with a love for fooling around like silly teenagers.

you couldn’t complain, can’t. he’s nice, friendly though he keeps more to himself than tetsurou does. you’ve had your fair share of stares and glances at him with all the piercings and tattoos he sported before the three of you became an item.

he and tetsurou are a sight for sore eyes. the ink on their musculature coupled with their dark, confident, but laid back attitudes turns heads wherever they are, especially when they're together.

you still don’t know how you managed to snag not one, but both of them and have the luxury of being laid out in one of their beds, legs spread open.

tetsurou groans, rubbing his cock against your sloppy, soaked pussy and relishing in the feel of all his cum trickling out of you as you twitch in his arms.

“you wanna come again, baby?” his voice is dark, velvet in your ears as you whimper and nod, not trusting your voice.

he chuckles lowly. “you’ll have to be quiet then; issei’s just outside studying in the living room. think you can do that for me?”

another nod. tetsurou grins when he feels your pussy fluttering around his cock, a gush of wetness soaking his sweats.

he gently pulls your soft legs further apart, groping the pliant flesh before nudging the throbbing head of his cock against your hole. he slides in smoothly, pushing your walls apart and groans at how tight you are.

“f-fuck,” he swears, rubbing circles on your clit. you cry out softly, back arching when he bottoms out.

he shushes you quietly, working his hips slowly, loving the way your pussy flutters around his cock.

“t-tetsu!” you cry.

he leans down, kissing you softly as he builds a slow tempo, a hand on the small of your back and another one laced with yours. he fucks you slowly this time, not wanting to push you too far. you whimper and cling on to him with your other hand on his shoulder.

you moan softly, pulling him down for a kiss. he leans into it, grinning as he shifts his hips to hit that one spot inside you that makes you tense up all pretty.

you gasp, back arching and tongue lolling out as soft sobs rack your body, cumming for the third time that day, waves of heat surging through you.

tetsurou focuses on sucking purple and blue flowers in your skin as he gyrates his hips against you, coaxing you through your orgasm. he can feel his cock throb at the telltale squelch of him thrusting into you and your mixed fluids trickling out.

"god, you're so tight, baby. clenching so good around my cock.”

he leans back up, increasing his tempo as you cry out. as he climbs his high, tetsurou looks down and focuses on your pussy clinging to him as he fucks you. you watch him reverently—the pretty flush spread across his cheeks and chest as his muscles strain under his inked skin.

“t-tetsu! i-inside, p-please!”

he swears and with a final thrust, pulses inside you and stuffs you full.

“fuck,” he mumbles, collapsing on top of you. you wrap your arms around his broad shoulders, kissing his forehead.

“what a show.”

your head whips to the door. issei leans against the door frame, sly grin on his face as he watches tetsurou sit up. his stare lingers your exposed body and you can feel embarrassment bubbling up in your chest as you cover yourself with one of the pillows.

“want an encore?” tetsurou smirks.

you gawk, hitting his arm. “tetsu! he has to study!”

“or maybe—,” his dark eyes make contact with yours. “you wanna join?”

your breath catches in your throat, grip on the pillow tightening.

issei chuckles lowly at your reaction, walking over to the bed. tetsurou pulls himself out of you as you wince, making room for issei.

breathing is suddenly impossible as the two of them stare down at you.

“we don’t have to if you’re too tired, baby,” tetsurou says, bringing you into his arms as he kisses your forehead.

you settle into his chest, focusing on the circles he draws into your skin. your eyes travel back to issei who’s got a hand on your calf, stroking the skin there.

“i’m good,” you exhale. “though don’t you have to study for your health science class, issei? the one on diseases?”

he hums affirmatively, moving closer to kiss you.

“the immunological one?” tetsurou asks. “that one’s pretty straightforward.”

“shut up and not like i could study either with the two of you going at it for the past hour.”

you hide behind your pillow in embarrassment. tetsurou snickers as issei takes his black t-shirt off, throwing it on the floor. you can feel your cheeks warming seeing his muscles flex and roll. you stare at his body in awe, eyes trailing from his chest down to the crotch of his black sweats, where you can faintly see the outline of his dick.

tetsurou takes your pillow from you, bringing his hand down to rub at your clit. a needy moan escapes your lips as your thighs close, but issei pries them open and just as he does so, tetsurou slaps your clit lightly making you cry out.

issei chuckles darkly, eyes going to your hole where it clenches around nothing, dribbling tetsurou’s cum. he pulls his erect cock out of his pants, letting the waistband sit right under his balls as he slides the shaft against your wet pussy. 

it’s almost too much to handle: his huge cock sitting against your tiny cunt. your heart pounds in your ears as he rolls his hips slowly, hissing when tetsurou wraps a hand around him. issei rolls his hips slowly as tetsurou brings his hands up to play with your tits.

the build up is driving you crazy, legs twitching in anticipation. you mewl when he takes his cock and slaps it against your clit.

“you’re so impatient, princess,” kuroo smirks, angling your face up for a kiss. you hate how easy it is for him to read you.

“p-please,” you whimper, looking at issei.

he hums, rubbing the inside of your thigh and leaving a soft kiss on your ankle before telling you to get up. he repositions you on your back, your head laid on tetsurou’s left thigh, who sits against the headboard of the bed and reaches out to cup your breasts lovingly.

issei leaves kisses along your chest and ribs as tetsurou tosses him the lube and kisses you, groping your pretty tits as he pinches and pulls your sensitive nipples, loving the way you gasp and whimper against his lips.

opening the cap of the bottle, issei lubes himself up, the slide his shaft against your lips so much smoother now. you gasp, hips swirling as needy moans make their way out of your lips, begging for his cock.

“i-issei, please,” you beg, grabbing the hand on your thigh as your eyelashes flutter.

he nods, grabbing onto your hips firmly and pushing himself in slowly, filling you to capacity and beyond. he groans, focusing on the wet heat clenched around his length as he allows you a moment to adjust.

tetsurou distracts you with soft praises as issei presses slow, intoxicating circles on your clit. he bends down to kiss your tear-filled eyes, trailing pecks over your face.

“you okay, princess?” issei asks.

you nod. “mhm.” you give him a soft smile as he returns it and starts moving slowly.

your head turns to mush with each delicious push and pull of his cock, body and nerves hypersensitive with the three orgasms tetsurou already gave you.

issei groans, smacking your ass. he loves the way your tiny little cunt stretches around his cock, creaming around him. you do your best to rock back and meet his thrusts.

“that’s it, baby.” issei lands another smack on your ass, relishing in the way you clench around him.

your jaw goes slack when his cock kisses your womb, back arching.

“so easy,” tetsurou teases. issei laughs along with him, increasing his tempo. moans tumble uninhibitedly out of your mouth as the two of them tower over you, playing your body like a well-loved toy.

tetsurou watches as your eyes go glassy, taking his erect cock and smearing his pre-cum over your pretty face as he guides himself into your mouth. you take him into your mouth, eyes going glassy as you bring a hand up to stroke at his shaft.

“fuck,” tetsurou swears. he takes you off his lap, getting on his knees to get a better angle to thrust his cock down your throat. he can’t keep his eyes off you as you swallow him down, letting him set the pace with a soft hand on his thigh. 

he brushes a hand through your hair, thumb caressing your cheek and rubbing away the tears in your eyes. he mutters soft praises as you moan around him, sending small vibrations around him and looking up at him innocently. tetsurou’s eyes narrow, pushing himself further down your throat as you gag but don’t do anything to push him off.

issei groans, arousal pooling low in his gut at the sight of you so obedient and willing for them. he can’t help but quicken his thrusts, pounding into you and making your pretty tits bounce lewdly.

pleasure coils in them, their lungs dragging for oxygen, hearts racing in their chest.

“baby, baby fuck—!” tetsurou cums first, spine melting as he pulls himself out of your mouth and cums over your tits.

you moan breathlessly at how pretty he looks face flushed, lips swollen from biting. he slumps back to sit on the bed, letting issei have full access to you.

issei’s voice is near a snarl as he spreads your legs open, impaling you on his length as you sob and cry out from all the stimulation. everything seems to slow, his head foggy and clear simultaneously, chest thudding in his ribcage as he watches you succumb to ecstasy.

“fucking hell,” he rasps.

your hands scramble on his chest, whining his name as he dips down to kiss you. his kisses are tender, starting on your lips and moving to your jaw and neck where he adds more bruises to the existing hickeys tetsurou left you.

“is—!” your voice cracks into a moan, back arching as you fall apart. issei’s head spins, mind focusing and refocusing on everything: the heat and velvet walls of your cunt, the sweat coating his skin. tetsurou, all cute laid back on the bed with his cock still out. the hot flush over his whole body, dryness of his mouth. your soft, sweaty hands against his chest and arms.

the pulsing of your cunt sends lightning down issei’s spine and his hips jerks out of rhythm, cock throbbing as he cums, hot and thick inside you.

he pulls out after he’s done and flops down next to you, not wanting to crush you with his weight.

your lower half feels sore; you know you’re gonna have a problem moving tomorrow.

issei pops into your field of view.

“you alright, baby?”

“yeah,” you nod, closing your eyes as he bends down to kiss you.

he carries you in his arms as tetsurou comes up to kiss you, asking the same question and humming contentedly against your lips. he pushes the door to the bathroom open, running a towel under hot water as issei puts you sits you down in the tub.

from your vantage point, you admire their inked skin, tracing over the dozens of lines on their skin.

“you’re staring, princess.”

you purse your lips, eyes narrowing at tetsurou who only chuckles at you.

“do you want a tattoo too?” issei asks, bringing a damp washcloth over your chest.

you shrug. “not like i’d know what design to get.”

“that’s fine.” tetsurou turns on the faucet held, cleaning your legs.

“we can go to the parlor together,” issei adds, kissing your cheek.

you hum, chest warming at their affection. “do you two want to pick out the design for me?”

bubbly laughter froths in your chest as their excited, giddy expressions melt you like a sugar cube. as they climb into the tub with you and start a soft bubble bath, hands trailing affectionately over your skin, you can’t help but hope, like their tattoos, you stay a permanent fixture in their lives. together.

together.


End file.
